Integrated Drive Electronics (IDE) hard-disk drive (HDD) devices have been used for mass data storage in computer systems for many years. While the use of IDE HDD devices is still a method of choice in stationary “desk top” computer systems (e.g., “desktop” personal computers (PCs)), IDE HDD devices have been found less desirable in portable computer systems (e.g., laptop computers), which require combination of high durability, high reliability, and low weight. Accordingly, in such portable systems, Solid State Drive (SSD) devices have been used in place of IDE HDD devices due to their advantage of exhibiting better survivability in rugged environments, higher durability, higher reliability, higher performance, lower power consumption, and lower weight than IDE HDD devices.
SSD (aka, flash hard drive) devices are solid-state IC devices without any moving parts because, unlike IDE HDD devices which access data stored on a spinning disk, all data is stored on flash memory integrated circuit (IC) devices that are accessed electronically by one or more “controller” IC devices. The flash memory and controller IC devices are typically mounted on the printed circuit board (PCB) of a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA), which typically includes a standardized plug connector for connecting the SSD to a host system. SSDs currently range in size from 4 Mega-byte to 256 Gig-byte but it is anticipated that their size will increase in the future. SSDs are currently available in TSOP, WSOP, BGA, LGA, and other package types known to those in the art, and utilize one of several interface connector types (e.g., IDE, SATA, eSATA, Micro SATA, PATA, ZIF, and others known to those in the art). Flash hard drives currently run on 3.3V, 2.5V or 1.8V supply voltages, depending on the device selected. Flash hard drives typically have operating currents 1 mA,max for stand-by operations and 30 mA,max for operating current. Each flash memory IC “block” (i.e., IC device) of the flash hard drive can typically endure 100K or more Program/Erase cycles. The operating life of flash hard drives can be further extended using technologies such as Wear-Leveling.
SSD devices are produced to be a pluggable replacement for existing IDE HDD devices in certain applications (e.g., laptop computers). Thus, SSD devices are typically produced according to the common form factors for current IDE HDD devices (e.g., 3.5″, 2.5″, and 1.8″), and data transmissions to and from SSDs of each form factor size is consistent with its counterpart IDE HDD devices. For example, both 3.5″ SSD and 3.5″ IDE HDD devices use a standard 40-pin 0.100″ IDE connector and a separate 4-pin power connector. In contrast, 2.5″ and 1.8″ SSD and IDE HDD devices use a 44-pin 2 mm IDE connector, with pins 41-43 of the connector being used for power connection. For use in host system with 3.5″ HDD environment, the 2.5″ and 1.8″ SSDs and IDE HDD devices need an adapter to change the standard 40-pin 0.100″ IDE connector and power connector to 44-pin 2 mm IDE connector.
SSD device production typically involves forming a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA), and then housing the PCBA inside of a metal case. The PCBA is produced by mounting selected IC components (i.e., one or more flash memory IC devices and one or more controller IC devices) as well as a suitable connector onto a PCB. The PCBA is then typically mounted into a metal case formed by a pair of metal covers that mount over the PCBA such that the connector is exposed at one end. Unlike production of the PCBA, which is typically produced using well-known automated assembly systems, the process of mounting the housing over the PCBA is typically performed manually. This manual process typically involves placing the PCBA onto one of the two metal covers, and then connecting the second metal cover to the first metal cover using screws, connection fingers, locking/clipping structures, or other mechanical fasteners requiring manual assembly such that the PCBA is housed inside.
A problem associated with conventional SSD devices is that the conventional manual assembly process using existing metal cases and manually installed mechanical fasteners (e.g., metal screws) can be tedious and time consuming, which can lead to production delays and associated increased production costs and reduced throughput (production volumes). In addition, in instances when it is desirable to disassemble an SSD device to enable reworking, manually installed mechanical fasteners must be removed manually, and this process typically results in damage to the SSD device.
What is needed is an assembly structure for housing a SSD device that addresses the above problems associated with conventional SSD devices. In particular, what is needed is an SSD device that is highly durable and easy to assemble/disassemble.